In order to reduce damage of a screen to a user, a screen of an existing display device has an eye protection mode, and after the user enables the eye protection mode manually, brightness of the screen can be reduced, thus avoiding damage to eyes of the user.
However, currently in the related art, on one hand, the user needs to manually enable the eye protection mode, which is difficult for the user to perform when the existing display device has too many functions; on the other hand, only brightness of blue light is reduced, such that the displayed picture appears to be yellowish, thus resulting in worse viewing experience of the user.